


That Shitty-Sexy Guy

by 700



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700/pseuds/700
Summary: 和自己的Omega在一个乐队一起打拼还挺不错的……前提是他得听话。
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	That Shitty-Sexy Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziran96117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/gifts).



Brian May穿过狭窄的走廊以挤进后台。虽然他一路上和不少面熟的工作人员互相问了好，但他其实一点都不好。他还在犹豫怎么跟他的导师开口，说他要为了“前途未卜的音乐事业”离开科学，因此无谓地在学校耽误了一些时间。伦敦夏季突如其来的阵雨把他的头发淋得湿漉漉的，华氏每一度都在密闭的室内空间里伸长了舌头舔他。酒吧后台工作人员闷出的汗味和千奇百怪的信息素味混在一起，不能更好闻。

除此以外，Brian还觉得有种难言的焦躁。把这种情绪转移到任何一个Alpha身上，他们可能都会随时爆发毁灭本能，突然之间撕开十把吉他什么的。Brian扯了扯衣领，不得不深呼吸了一下。他不想糟蹋他赔不起的东西。他是个虽然年轻力壮、但穷困潦倒的Alpha；甚至会被自己的Omega大肆嘲笑的那种。

他想起该死的Roger Taylor，他的Omega，怎么又不知道去了哪里。

Brian已经标记过他了，但对于Roger这种学不乖的家伙，标记也没让他的Alpha少操心太多。因而在这个信息素甚至足够作为一个爆炸性化学反应的底物的小型宇宙里，Brian仍然希望能见到他乖戾的Omega平平安安地出现在他眼前——在他抵触地排斥臭气冲天的信息素混合物的情况下，他无法通过气味追踪他。

今天是事与愿违的一天。

Freddie Mercury在拐角处截住了他，他以一贯有力的声线欢迎吉他手的到来：“你可算来了！嘿，你头发怎么搞得像泡过的拖把一样——好吧，这不是最重要的。很遗憾在我们急需登台的半小时里，有件急事必须扔给你处理。”

Brian挑了挑眉，需要他打扫后台或者摆弄设备的可能性很低，所以他几乎可以肯定：“和Roger有关？”

主唱耸耸肩，靠着墙打了个响指。“很不幸地，抑制剂在强大的外力作用下——”Brian心头一跳，“失效了。”Freddie往身后一指走廊尽头紧闭的门，“你亲爱的Omega正在里面性感地喘息着。”

“操。”他低骂道，他就知道。

“你再不来也没人能受得了了。”Freddie嘟囔道。“你为什么就不能听我的，少带他去酒吧玩？”Brian略显失控地抱怨，那扇门前来来去去的工作人员让他觉得自己像被侵犯了一样，全身寒毛倒竖。

“当Omega有一针抑制剂的时候，他们会觉得自己世界第一牛逼，没什么是他们做不了的。”Freddie摆摆手，“别为难我了，我也无法强迫一个不属于我的Omega做什么事——连你都管不住他。”

Brian瞪了他一眼，意思是“走着瞧吧”，Freddie不甘示弱地攻击他的头发；不过在Brian放出信息素的一瞬间，他还是翻了个白眼，放任这两个甜心自生自灭去了。

在推开门以前Brian在想这次情况能有多严重。这个金发Omega曾经以散发魅力为乐，四处惹火上身，最后被不知道哪里的Alpha吓得回来抱着他乖乖被操了三天。虽然有爽到但是仍然感觉很恼火的Brian May觉得这家伙太不长记性，总有一天他会好好教育一下他。然而他也没想到这天来得这么快，还有点时机不妙。

他们只有半个小时，他一路走过来听到了至少三个乐队调音的动静。而且，一个杂物间——他看着面前的门牌——不会很舒服，更不会很私密。他讨厌不够私人的结合。

麻烦精Roger Taylor要为这一切负责。

Brian敲了敲门，喊他的名字，努力调整自己适应越来越浓烈的、来自自己的Omega的信息素味道。在人来人往的走廊上勃起很丢人。他尝试将精力集中于嗡鸣的金属撞击声、二流主唱的吊嗓子声——还有Roger在门内认出了他，跌跌撞撞地踩在地上的脚步声。

门被拉开的一瞬间Roger的气味像高耸的浪头扑下来，在他的感官里达到了峰值。他被人抱住了脖子，迅速拉进了狭窄的空间。Roger发自本能地在他的腺体边不断地磨蹭，看起来已经有点神志不清了；房门危险地从门框边轻轻地弹回到他背上，被Roger带走一部分意识的Brian两秒后才蓦然警醒，反手锁上了门。

Roger开始摸他的皮带，他的手腕酸软无力，但是他仍在固执地尝试把它扯下来。Brian搂着他的腰被他扯着一起情热，低声斥骂道：“妈的，你不能坚持一下吗？”

他怀里的金发美人咬牙啐他：“这就是你此时此刻唯一想说的？他妈的Brian May？”

“都是你自找的。”他作了最后足够绅士的回应，随后近乎强暴一般地扯下他的裤子（要保证裤口的纽扣待会儿在舞台上不会掉链子真是费了他不少意志力），按住Roger的后颈，把他压在墙边。Roger的额头顶在塑料墙纸上直打滑，呜咽着朝Brian寻求安全感。

Brian四下看了一眼，拿清洁液做润滑倒是个挑战……他甩了甩头，过滤掉太疯狂的考虑，把黏在自己面前的头发拨开，两手握住了Roger的阴茎。要他说，Omega发情的时候屌不比湿抹布软多少，但他必须让Roger快点硬起来，时间很紧——他再一次提醒自己。他手上快速地撸动着，把自己的小兄弟塞进Roger的大腿根。Roger背对着他立即会意，用尽最后的力气夹紧双腿摩擦他的快乐之源。

这个稀有的家伙——稀有的性别，稀有的金发碧眼和稀有的音乐天赋，本就应该全部归于高个子的淘金者，因为他的动作而发出滚烫的哼声。Roger Taylor但凡每时每刻都能像现在这样清醒地意识到自己是属于谁的，一切都要好办得多。

Brian的指甲长长了一点，没有修剪；他没有预料到今天他们会在没有润滑的情况下紧急来上这么一发。所以当Roger咒骂着呼痛的时候Brian只是要他闭嘴老实点。“你自己作出来的还不够吗？我是在陪你！”他半是恼火半是冒酸地说道，嘴唇贴上Roger颈侧的腺体。Roger的味道是……柠檬、薄荷、清香木，总是被古龙水和烟味包裹着。他一只手往后伸，拽住Brian的衬衣衣袖，另一只连护腕一起埋进Brian的头发里，将由于汗水变得冰凉的侧脸贴在Brian的额头上，让他的嘴唇更紧地贴近他的腺体。

“操……操……你慢点，操……”有时限的做爱是一架天平，不是“过度紧张”就是“过于刺激”；显然Omega的发情期让天平倒向了完美的、合他心意的一边。Roger嘴上骂个不停，实则心满意足地让Brian泛着潮湿的淡金属味*信息素鼻塞般填满他的嗅觉。

正如他所料，杂物间隔音很差；隔壁房间的乐队也开始试音了，贝斯声听得一清二楚。Roger的神经系统被Brian的动作填满，没空像往常一样发表对这些乐队的看法，只顾朝着墙一通猛叫。因此Brian总是要负起责任关注更多的情况——但如果以得到这样的Omega作为交换，似乎也不算太倒霉？

Brian分了点神，想起不是这个人他们也该试音了。Roger Taylor毁了一切，他总是这样不听话、玩性大，沾花惹草、无恶不作，Brian绅士的内心也不由得对他啐了一口：他过去的所作所为、他现在嘴唇里溜出来的声音——他简直就像他妈的——

“嘿！叫你的婊子声音小一点！”

突然间Roger就像一只被掐住脖子的公鸡。

与他憋进嘴里的呻吟相反，他的信息素由于不安和委屈更加放肆地暴露在密闭的空间里。他衣服上粗砺的气味因子渗透进冰凉的薄荷草香，或许他的叫声也具有类似的穿透力。

“你不是婊子。”Brian口是心非地在他耳边低声说。

“快你妈闭嘴吧。”Roger挑衅道，“你连抱我都做不到吗？害怕待会儿上台还……”

Brian咬住了Roger的腺体，心想你话太多了。

Alpha把Omega抱起来，后者因为终于能把脑袋从硬邦邦的墙面上挪开而感到欣慰不已，很快就愉悦地原谅了（有时候就是该死地非常）不解风情的吉他手。他扭了扭腰，Brian把他翻过来，让他能搂着自己的脖子。Roger就像一只贪婪的猴子爬在他身上，金色的、滑稽的、令人仰慕的。

Brian抓住他的腰带着他摸索一种固定的节奏，Roger天赋极佳，很快就跟上了，享受上托和下坠之间由失重带来的性效应，拱着他的脖子气喘吁吁。他们不约而同地感觉到这个体位好多了，奇迹般地满足所有人的需求——快速，而且够爽。能操翻两个人的头脑。彼此的身体还有没来得及褪掉的衣物相隔，但并不影响他们拥抱的亲密无间。他们在颠簸中找到了归属感，在对方怀里汲取了足够份量的快乐和满足，在身体失去了什么的时候又拥有了新的东西；能够在高潮时紧紧地抱住他们麻烦而性感的伴侣、因为性感而麻烦的伴侣、因为麻烦而性感的伴侣——Brian不能说不享受这一切的事发突然，Roger也不能否认有时候无法将性爱快感延长因而全部堆叠在一处也挺不错。偏好只是用来装点门面的空头支票，真正重要的只是和某个人、某个伴侣而已。

Brian将Roger放下来的时候不得不扶住他的腰，鼓手缓了大半分钟才能站稳，皱着眉头理了理已经被蹂躏得不成样子的衬衫。Roger在苦恼到底要不要脱掉它，只穿一件外套的背心——那样会增大某些痕迹暴露出来的概率。而遭到冷落的Brian只好可怜兮兮地自己打理快要被抓烂的衣袖。

“反正我也坐在舞台后面，就算谁有什么变态视力也注意不到我。”Roger自暴自弃道。Brian抬头瞥了他一眼，Roger开始脱衬衣。吉他手伸手把对方耳后的金发拉到前面来，挡住了脖子上的咬痕。

Roger点点头：“行了，你搞完了吧？我们得快点了。”

Brian摸了摸头发，运动了半天也差不多干掉了，重新在空气里蓬松起来。他跟在Roger后面走出门，Omega突然止步，又转过身回来面对他。

“Freddie说得对，你至少得提前到一小时，才能保证自己的着装。”Roger抬手抚了抚Brian的发顶，总是把话说得像这是他的错一样。然后他做了几分钟前Brian对他做的相反的事，把吉他手蜷曲的碎发理到肩后，踮起脚亲吻了他的Alpha的嘴唇。

“终于回来了。”Freddie的脚在地上打节拍，轻快的语气清晰地穿过一众吉他、鼓、贝斯声来迎接他们，“很高兴看到我们亲爱的鼓手可以正常上场了——你的衬衫破了个洞吗？”

上身赤裸只套了一件背心的Roger装作若无其事地拂了拂耳边的头发，把他的腺体位置藏得更深了些。“不会有问题的，反正没人看我。”

Freddie耸耸肩，这又不是他能管的。今晚在这里他所需要做的只是让场子暖起来，让大家对这个陌生的乐队有足够好的印象——他也能做到，因为他除了拥有一个出色的自己，还拥有两个出色的乐队伙伴，Roger Taylor和——

Brian May不惮忝列，至少今天。他的Omega再次让他感到心神不宁，即使Freddie多次对他使眼色叫他往前场来，他也不能令自己停止在鼓手方圆十英尺内绕圈。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗷3发文试水（没想到居然会先发困团的，毕竟是一篇未公开，不好意思炒现饭的啦），还蛮累的啊。  
>  *我想整一点星空或者宇宙的味道，但是它们到底有什么味道啊……我尽力了，硬金属味儿还不错吧其实（不）


End file.
